Balto: Hope Of Tomorrow
by Tais the chosen one
Summary: Kodi has become the new head of the mail team. Life seems perfect, he has a loving owner, great friends, and proud parents, but like all good things it must come too an end, and Kodi must choose between the life he loves, and the life he is destined for.
1. The Start Of Today

The first traces of sunlight moved over the peek and shone through the land, slowly the last traces of winter started too disappear, though some of the snow remained, the small seeds of life started too sprout, it was hard too imagine in a few months these small sprouts would flowers as bright as life. Birds began too appear in the sky, each singing their own song, as they danced in the sky. The snow silently fell from the trees and landed softly onto the ground, creatures of all sizes began too appear from where they had been hibernating. Creatures all the way from gentle squirrel's too noble wolves, all looking as the first signs of spring, the first signs of hope. There was peace and quiet, until a small thudding sound could be heard; it got louder, followed by some familiar sounds, the sounds of barking. The sound of huskies, the sound of Kodi. Over the horizon, Kodi and his team of sledge dogs panted and ran for all they had in their heart and body, yes it was Kodis team, he had proven too be the fastest dog on the team, even Kirby could not keep up with him now, its true what they say, like father like son. Kodi panted heavily, his body ached, his muscles felt numb, his heart pounding faster then he could count, but he had a grin on his face, this is what he loved, this is what kept him going, the love of running, the love of the wind against his fur, the feeling that your on top of the world, that feeling blocked out all the pain he felt in his body. He glanced back at his team mates, similar expressions on their own faces, they looked back and grinned at their leader, Kodi grinned back and turned his attention too what was in front of him, what made this feeling perfect was knowing his friends where behind him the whole way, this was not his team, it was their team, each of them played their own special role. Kodi squinted his eyes, he could see something in the distance, yes, it was home, even from this distance he could smell the fresh wood that had been placed into the fire in the boiler room. The smell of the fresh bread being baked, the smell of Nome. As Dusty always said, there is no place like Nome. Kodi smile turned into a massive grin as the small dot of his home, started too grow bigger and bigger, until finally he could make out the houses, the young children laughing and playing, innocent and pure hearts and minds, that's why Kodi loved kids, they were as free as a bird, and even their smiles seemed too bring hope for tomorrow. Maybe Kodi looked too much into it, but it made him feel safe and secure, a feeling he had not felt for a long time. He felt the straps around him push him backwards slightly and he snapped back too reality and realised they were getting closer, obeying the musher, he slowed down until he finally came too a stop outside the small mail office. People crowded round of all ages, Kodi smiled as he saw his musher pull out a large mail sack from the sled. He watched happily as people were given their mail, he was patted on the head by a few with a few remarks such as 'good boy', or 'well done Kodi', some even said, 'He's just like his old man!' Kodi smiled softly and barked happily wagging his tail like he always did, it was sort of a routine he did with the older humans, they never really showed much thanks. Don't get Kodi wrong he knew they were thankful, but grown ups did not show their emotions that well, kids were a different matter, whenever they got mail they would hug him and playfully kiss his nose and he would feel that same safe feeling and happily lick their face like it was made of ice cream. After a while a few people left and most of the mail had been given out, that's when he felt soft small arms rap round his neck and a familiar voice say with a cheerful tone.

"Wow Kodi you're so fast! I got up extra early so I could see you!"

Kodi smiled and closed his eyes, Danny. He above all of the children made him feel safe, he had been the one who had picked him from the litter, he even remember his very words when he picked him just as a pup.

_Mom I want this one! I can tell he's going too be a hero! He's got the heart of one I just know it!_

Kodi smiled, it was his only memory of such a young age, but he was glad out of all of them it would be that one. He barked happily and nuzzled his small owner's cheek and licked it happily. In a way Kodi felt responsible for the little one. He had no dad, he was a great musher and had been the musher that Balto had been with when he delivered the medicine for the children of Nome, but sadly he died of an illness he had caught on the way back. Kodi felt responsible for the young child and followed him everywhere when he was not away on the team, every time he went, Danny would stay up just too see him come back. Kodi smiled and closed his eyes feeling the warmth of the Childs arms, and the warmth of his laugh.


	2. The Day My Heart Tore In Two

"Kodi…"

Kodis eye twitched slightly

"Kodiii"

Now his ear twitched

"Koooodiiiiiiiii"

Now he let out a small moan of discomfort.

"KOODIIII!!!!!!!!!!"

Kodi nearly jumped out of his fur as someone had screamed his name in his ear, now on his feet he looked left and right trying too find the culprit. He heard small laughing and his head spun round as he saw Dusty sitting behind him giggling like a little school girl, Kodi gave her the look of you-better-run, but this made Dust laugh even harder.

"And what may I ask is so funny about you shouting in my ear" he said trying too sound annoyed but could not help yawn loudly, he was not a morning person, and this only gave Dusty an excuse too start giggling all over again. Rolling his eyes, Kodi waited for his friend too stop and actually pull herself together, something Dusty was not good at, and particularly did not enjoy doing. A few very un amusing minutes later Dusty finally controlled herself and smiled happily at Kodi and just stared, Kodi stared back, Dust stared back, Kodi paused for another few seconds and finally said.

"And why are you here?"

Dusty had a face of mock shock on her face and she sniffed sadly.

"What I have too have a reason too visit my best buddy! I'm offended" she said her eyes wide and her voice sounded hurt, but Kodi was unfazed and smirked.

"Dusty I've known you longer then I have known myself, I can read you like an open book" he said with a slight hint of proud in his voice, Dusty dropped the act and laughed softly.

"So you keep reminding me" she smiled and Kodi smiled too, and then after a minute of just looking at each other Kodi finally broke the silence.

"So…why are you here?" he asked slowly, Dusty paused for a minute and seemed too be thinking about why she was here, then her face lit up and she smiled and looked back at Kodi. She opened her mouth and then paused and said with a giggle.

"I can't remember!"

Kodi eye twitched and he closed his eyes and opened them and said slowly.

"Your kidding right"

"Yeah but its fun looking at you like this" she grinned and playfully stuck her tongue out

"Dusty not in the mood" said Kodi trying too get the message clear.

"Yeah I know, I know, anyway I came here too say that the team is wanted in the boiler room" she said happily and Kodi nodded slowly and sighed and was about too get up and paused.

"Wait its Saturday"

"So?" enquired Dusty

"We don't train on Saturdays..."

"I know" she grinned and dashed off, Kodi grumbled, he hated it when Dusty played mind games with him, looking over at his sleeping owner Danny, he smiled and slowly nuzzled his cheek and said softly

"I'll be back later"

And with that he hoped off Danny's bed and walked out the room and through the doggy door, into the streets and into the start of his journey.

Slowly he walked into the boiler room, and too surprise Dust had been telling the thruth, for once. The whole team was there, some seemed even more annoyed about being woken up this early. Kodi sighed and took his usual spot between Kirby and Ralph. The three friends watched as their friend Dusty bounced around the boiler room, hyperactive as always.

"How can she be this perky in the morning?" Kirby asked half yawning half moaning.

"Girls are a mysterious species" muttered Kodi and the three friends nodded in agreement. They would never understand girls. Slowly they heard the sound of the door opening and they looked over too see their musher walking in, Dusty barked happily and ran around him in circles, he smiled and bent down and patted her softly.

"Hey girl you been keeping my boys in order" he asked and laughed as she bounced up and barked again. His face then became serious and he stood up and looked at all the dogs, until his eyes met Kodi, and his gaze rested on him for a while before he looked back at the others. He sighed and said slowly, feeling rather awkward about talking too dogs, he had no idea if they would understand but it was worth a shot.

"Well guys we sure have come a long way huh" he smiled softly remembering when they were just pups, none of them knew the meaning of the word 'stay'. He was so proud too call them his team. He closed his eyes too pull himself together before he continued.

"And you know how the weather keeps getting worse, we are doing are best but…."he said sadly and he trailed off. Kodi and Kirby glanced at each other, wandering what was wrong, they looked back and noticed their musher was rubbing his forehead slowly and he looked at his team and said.

"I can't afford too do this anymore, I am sorry I am going too have too break the team apart"

And with that Kodis heart tore in two.


End file.
